Retrouvailles à Poudlard
by draymione potter-malefoy
Summary: Des vacances... un garçon... une fille... Il m'aime ou pas?


**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi, tout est à la merveilleuse JKR.

* * *

— C'est l'heure ! C'EST L'HEURE !

J'ouvre un œil et sens immédiatement mon petit frère sauter à pieds joints et à cœur joie sur mon lit. Ma première envie, rapide, encore dans un demi-sommeil, est de lui décocher un coup de pied pour le faire chuter du lit, mais bien sûr, je me reprends aussitôt et me contente d'un grognement.

— Rose réveille-toi ! Roose c'est le grand jour ! Le grand dépaaart ! Les vacances ont déjà commencé sans toi depuis quinze minutes et trente-sept secondes ! Allleeeez Roooose debout !

Mon râle redouble d'intensité et lui signifie clairement mon mécontentement face à ce genre de réveil aussi brutal qu'un troupeau de centaure gambadant dans la Forêt Interdite. Mais au fond de moi, je souris. En réalité, je suis tout aussi excitée qu'Hugo de ces vacances à Poudlard, notre destination familiale et estivale de cette année puisqu'Oncle Harry voulait y fêter son anniversaire avec l'accord de la directrice de l'école, Minerva McGonagall. Après avoir volé entre chaque pièce de la maison, rétrécir nos valises, claqué les portes, effectué quelques tours pour vérifier que rien n'a été oublié, virevolté jusqu'à nos capes dans l'entrée, nous voilà tous dans la cheminée, prêts à être emportés dans un tourbillon vertigineux.

La danse de l'arrivée requiert la même rythmique que la valse du départ, mais cette fois nous ouvrons grand les fenêtres du grand appartement, emprunté pour l'occasion, les rideaux volent et les valises font sauter leurs cadenas comme on fait sauter un bouton de pantalon après avoir fait un festin de roi comme le dirai mon père ! Ma mère semble avoir quinze ans : je la sens légère comme un nuage de lait dans le café trop noir de cette longue année passée. Je peux voir à quel point elle aussi attendait ces vacances... comme un elfe attend sa liberté (l'expression préférée de ma mère). Mon père sifflote et couvre Maman de regards complices et rieurs, lui vole quelques baisers. Toute la famille nage dans le bonheur sans avoir même à plonger dans le Lac Noir. Hugo chante et se trémousse, mais après quelques pirouettes le voilà déjà assoupi dans le canapé du salon, la bouche ronde et molle, rêvant à tous les jeux d'enfants qu'il va pouvoir faire dès le lendemain. Lentement, je me laisse aussi bercer par la douce respiration de mon frère, assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le front collé à la vitre, me demandant si Scorpius sera là cette année...

Le lendemain midi, vêtus de nos tenues moldues sorties pour l'occasion, le cœur gros comme un ballon, mes parents, Hugo et moi, descendons les ruelles du village de Pré-au-Lard. Nous longeons les maisons ainsi que les commerces toujours noirs de monde, pour arriver au portail du grand château que nous traversons et parcourons l'immense parc jusqu'à arriver à l'endroit où sont déjà réunis nos amis autour d'un grand banquet. La journée s'écoule comme un long fleuve tranquille. Les adultes rient fort, les enfants jouent, courent, sans freins et sans limites. De mon côté, je ne cesse d'espérer voir apparaître Scorpius. Pourquoi n'est-il toujours pas là ? Il est dix-neuf heures passées et tout le monde est déjà rentrés dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Je me décide à envoyer Lucy, ma cousine, en éclaireuse : du haut de ses six ans maladroits et naïfs, personne ne s'étonnera qu'elle demande où il se trouve.

— Ma crevette, viens voir !... Cours vers la maman d'Antoine, fais des yeux aussi implorants que lorsque tu veux du gâteau au chocolat et demande : « Il est où Scorpius ? Il avait promis de faire tourner ma robe sur la musique de Célestina Moldubec ! »

— Bah pourquoi tu ne demandes pas toi ?

— T'occupes Crevette, si tu y vas je te donne ma part de dessert pendant une semaine !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle parte en courant accomplir sa mission ! Mes doigts, mon cœur et mes orteils se recroquevillent d'un seul coup, et je rougis si fort que j'ai peur que l'on pense que je vais faire un malaise. Au même moment, je le vois arriver... Un pied bandé, claudiquant à l'aide d'une béquille. Il arrive tout de même à rester gracieux et, il faut bien l'avouer, il est encore plus beau que l'été dernier. Il a quelque chose de plus, et ce n'est pas sa béquille ! Ce serait plutôt de l'ordre du charme, une nouvelle assurance de jeune homme qui a grandi, n'oublions pas que « c'est un Malefoy ! ». Bien évidemment, je fais semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu et tripote ma robe, mon verre, ma serviette, tout y passe. Lucy fonce sur moi en hurlant : « Scorpius est là tu vois ! Fallait pas t'inquiéter ! » J'ai envie de l'étrangler ! II a évidemment entendu, même le village d'à côté n'a pas pu échapper à une telle intensité sonore ! Il sourit et se dirige vers la table, lentement, vu qu'il est « boiteux » ... ce qui me laisse le temps de le contempler timidement mais sans pour autant pouvoir détacher mon regard. Evidemment tout le monde l'accapare une fois attablé. Les questions affluent : « Comment as-tu fait ton compte ? », « Tu n'as pas trop mal ? ». Lucy lui saute sur ses genoux et veut déjà jouer avec sa béquille pour « faire la malade comme lui ». Il sourit, dit oui à Lucy pour la béquille et raconte qu'il s'est fait une entorse en tombant de son balai ce matin et qu'il a perdu sa journée avec Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière de l'école, puis il s'excuse pour le retard en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je fonds, je meurs, je me noie, je n'attends qu'une chose, qu'il vienne me parler, qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, qu'il me demande en mariage même si ce n'est pas de mon âge, qu'il m'embrasse même si ne je sais pas comment on fait et qu'il me fasse danser même s'il ne peut pas à cause de son pied ! Je veux tout, tout de suite ! J'ai tellement attendu ce moment...

Ce dîner semble durer une éternité. Mon tour ne viendra donc jamais ? II est quasiment en face de moi, pourtant il ne me dit pas un mot, seuls ses yeux semblent s'adresser à mon cœur, et ils ont l'air de plutôt bien s'entendre. Ou peut-être que je me fais des idées. Je ne l'intéresse plus. Il me regarde simplement par politesse, comme les autres. Je me décide à saisir la carafe d'eau pour servir tout le monde et surtout lui. Comme dans un film, je replace ma mèche derrière mon oreille, humidifie mes lèvres, mes yeux deviennent séducteurs, silence, on tourne : « Je te sers un peu de jus de citrouille Scorp' ? » Pas de réponse. Le désespoir m'envahit, mon unique tentative est un échec monstre. Je suis virée. Je ne jouerai jamais dans ce film. J'ai envie de pleurer, de me rouler par terre comme Lucy lorsqu'elle n'obtient pas ce qu'elle veut. Mais je n'ai pas les six ans requis pour ce caprice. Je peux juste ravaler ma salive, ma fierté, et lui servir ce verre de jus simulant l'indifférence.

Au dessert, je songe à m'éclipser pour aller pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps à l'abri des regards. A la fin du repas, les adultes ainsi que les enfants quittent la Grande Salle. Je reste assise à ma place, profitant d'être seule pour réfléchir lorsqu'on me tend un paquet de chewing-gum phosphorescent que je repose aussitôt sur la table, quand soudain, Scorpius vient enfin s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il se saisit du paquet et me dit : « Au moins tu pourras encore plus admirer mon magnifique visage » J'explose de rire quand je vois ses joues qui commencent à briller, il prend ma main sous la table pour y nouer la sienne, je sens le sol s'ouvrir en même temps sous mes pieds pour y laisser tomber mon cœur, ivre d'amour, et scellé à jamais dans les terres de Poudlard.


End file.
